


into your arms

by asiannoodles



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Military AU, Reunions, hyunghyuk as the bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiannoodles/pseuds/asiannoodles
Summary: Kihyun waits every day until Hoseok can come home. Some days are easier to deal with than others. And there are some days when he just misses Hoseok too much.





	into your arms

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by military homecoming videos  
> military boyfriend hoseok AU

It was mornings like this when Kihyun felt the loneliest. Mornings when the sun streamed just right through the windows and the bedsheets felt so soft and cool against his skin. And it was when Kihyun rolled over and felt the empty spot next to him that he really felt loneliest on mornings like this.

He sat up with a sigh and hugged himself tightly. It was cold despite the warmth coming in through the window and no matter how hard Kihyun held himself, nothing could replace the big, strong arms of the most special man in his life. So despite everything that morning being a beacon of happiness and peace, Kihyun could only feel that turmoil in his stomach and emptiness in his heart.

Reaching for his phone, he checked the time – it was only eight in the morning. It was too early to call Minhyuk or Hyungwon, who would both still be out cold on a lovely Saturday morning such as this, but it was too late to go back to sleep. After a few moments of deliberation, Kihyun shot his two friends a text saying that he was _‘having another one of those days, so if you guys could drop by,_ _I’d really appreciate it’_ and decided he would get out of bed.

Kihyun moped out of his bedroom and to the bathroom where he washed himself up halfheartedly. Afterwards he shuffled to the kitchen and set a kettle to boil some water for his tea. If he couldn’t make himself warm, he might as well let tea do the job. He would choose earl grey this morning. Not because it was his favorite, but because it reminded Kihyun of him. And on days like today, Kihyun needed all the reminders he could get.

Because on perfect days like today, Kihyun missed Hoseok more than usual. And it made him want to do nothing but curl up on the couch and just think of what it would be like if his boyfriend was home. And honestly, maybe that’s what he would do today. He would just sit on his couch with Hoseok’s jacket around his shoulders while looking at some old pictures of them together.

It sounded like a fine plan in Kihyun’s mind.

So as soon as his tea was done brewing, he pulled out Hoseok’s old denim jacket and pulled it over himself. The sleeves were too long and the shoulders were too big and it didn’t fit Kihyun at all but it smelled of Hoseok and that’s all he really wanted. Back in college he would keep telling him to throw this stupid acid washed denim jacket away because it looked so ugly, but in hindsight, Kihyun was more than glad Hoseok was so stubborn about it.

He ended up going back to the couch with his tea in one hand and a small scrapbook in the other. The scrapbook was rough around the edges, only made of pieces of construction paper that were tied together with some loose ribbons. It was only about twenty pages thick, filled with real pictures they had taken on cameras and old Snapchats that Hoseok had screenshotted and printed out. Disgustingly affectionate, that boy had been.

Kihyun was just about nestled on the arm of his couch when he heard three sharp raps at his door. He set the scrapbook down and got up from the couch, hugging the denim jacket closer around his small frame as he went to unlock the door. Glancing at his clock he noticed it was only five minutes before nine and he wondered who would be here this early in the day.

“Hello…?” he murmured as he cracked his door open.

“Kihyun!” Minhyuk and Hyungwon peered through the doorway, waving their hands as they raised a plastic bag filled with food.

“You guys–!” Kihyun exclaimed breathlessly as he pulled the door wider. A smile pulled his cheeks upwards as he accepted their hugs with open arms. “It’s so early! I was sure you’d still be asleep.”

“We were.” Hyungwon shrugged. “But I left my notification alerts on and Minhyuk’s a light sleeper. And once he read your text, he forced me awake and here we are.”

“You guys have your own keys don’t you? Why knock?” Kihyun smiled brightly at them both, his chest warming up a little more.

Minhyuk shrugged and brought up his arms along with the plastic bags he held. “Hands were full!”

“What did you bring?”

“Chicken,” Minhyuk told him as he shucked his shoes off. “You would not believe how few fried chicken places are open at this time of day. I practically had to drive to the other side of town. Can you believe that?”

Chuckling, Kihyun replied, “I most definitely can. Come on in, I’ll get some napkins and we can eat on the floor.” He rushed back into his kitchen and gave a momentary glance towards his abandoned mug of tea and scrapbook. He would have to get back to them later.

 

 

 

“So tell me,” Minhyuk began, brushing the chicken crumbs off his hands, “how are you really feeling today?”

Kihyun looked down, his chest suddenly deflating. They had been eating chicken together for maybe half an hour and most of the chicken was now a pile of bones. Minhyuk and Hyungwon had been doing a wonderful job of distracting him thus far.

Kihyun cleared his throat and kept a smile pulled onto his face even though he knew it wasn’t reaching his eyes. He placed his half eaten drumstick down on his greasy paper plate and wiped his hands on a napkin. Pulling his hands back onto his lap, he murmured, “I don’t know.”

Hyungwon smiled at him reassuringly. “Well, I mean… you said it was one of those days right?”

“Yeah.” Kihyun shrugged and tightened the denim jacket around his body. “It’s… I don’t know, I just woke up and it felt like a hard morning.”

“That’s his jacket right?” Hyungwon said, looking at it pointedly. “Because it looks really big on you.”

Kihyun laughed and curled his fingers around the edges of the sleeves. “Yeah,” he said softly. “It’s his. I haven’t worn it in a while.”

“Well that’s good isn’t it?” Minhyuk tried to supply brightly. His smile was kind and soft. “That means you haven’t had a hard day in a long time. And that says a lot.”

“I suppose,” Kihyun replied slowly. His eyes cast downward still, his gaze dark. “I just miss him a lot today, is all… It’s been so long and I feel like the crying part of it all should be over. But I wanted to cry when I woke up this morning.” Kihyun sniffed and swiped at his eyes quickly. “It’s so stupid,” he said with a laugh.

“Aw, Kihyun…” Minhyuk breathed softly. He got up from his seat so that he could put his arms around Kihyun firmly. “It’s alright.” Reassuringly, he pat Kihyun’s back and rubbed his arms. “It’s going to get better, I promise you.”

Hyungwon shot him a look over Kihyun’s shoulder because Minhyuk wouldn’t really know if it would get better. He would never know because he wasn’t in Kihyun’s position. He didn’t have a longtime boyfriend who was deployed in some other country for months on end. Neither of them did, actually. It was only Kihyun who had to go through this kind of emotional turmoil.

The two of them were only reminded of how hard Kihyun was handling it when he started tearing up. He kept laughing, calling himself stupid as he wiped the tears away from his face with the heel of his palms.

“Sorry,” he whispered over and over. “I shouldn’t be crying, it’s not that big of a deal.”

Hyungwon smiled at him and reached over to place a consoling hand on his shoulder. “It’s fine if you cry, Kihyun, we know you miss him a lot. We understand. It’s not stupid. He’s coming back soon isn’t he?” he asked, sending a look towards Minhyuk. “Thirteen months is almost up.”

“I think so.” Kihyun sniffled, reaching for clean napkins to wipe his face. “But I haven’t heard from him in a week and a half and I just don’t know what’s going on in general. And I’m really nervous about it.” He hiccupped out a sigh and shook his head. “He usually finds time to send me an email or a text when he’s not working but I haven’t heard from him so I don’t know when he’s coming back for sure.”

“Where did he say he was the last time you two video chatted?” Hyungwon asked.

Kihyun shrugged and wiped the last of the wetness from his cheeks. “We don’t really talk about specific locations and dates for safety reasons. OSPECs, you know? So I don’t know where he is right now or when he’s coming back for sure. He _should_ be coming back at the end of this month, but it could be delayed because location details got out or something.” Kihyun looked down, looking dejected and worried. “The base hasn’t contacted me to tell me anything yet and I just don’t know what’s happening or where he is and it’s so close to his homecoming date…”

“You’re scared something might have happened?” Minhyuk finished.

“Yeah,” Kihyun answered in a small voice.

Hyungwon rubbed his shoulder. “Don’t you worry. Hoseok’s a big boy, he can take care of himself. He’s safe, I’m sure of it. And he’ll come back and wrap you in those big arms soon enough.”

“Have you ever considered that his arms are too big–”

“Minhyuk, shut up.”

Kihyun let out a light hearted laugh as his friends beamed at his smile. He seemed to feel better now, and that was all that mattered in times like this. After a few more moments of soothing silence, Kihyun stood up and stretched his arms.

“Well, we should probably clean up. I don’t want any ants in the house,” he joked.

Minhyuk chuckled. “Let us clean up for you, Ki. You just go reheat your tea and we’ll look at that kindergarten looking scrapbook you were going to look at.”

“Oh–” Kihyun flushed. “You saw that?”

“Of course we saw it,” Hyungwon replied with a short scoff. “It’s open every time you’re having a low day. And you know, you’ve never actually shown it to us so now would be a good time to.”

So the three of them did just that. Minhyuk and Hyungwon cleaned up while Kihyun reheated his tea and nestled comfortably on the couch. In the moment Kihyun realized how lucky he was. A lot of military spouses (though he didn’t consider Hoseok his spouse yet since they weren’t married) didn’t get the kind of luxury he did. Or at least, they didn’t have the same best friends as he did. Kihyun was lucky that he was still living in the same area as Minhyuk and Hyungwon for now. He felt very lucky to have them around when he felt lonely and sad because not every military spouse had the benefit of friends. And he was lucky to have two great ones that were always close enough to visit him.

“Alright,” Minhyuk announced as he bounced onto the spot right next to Kihyun. “Start showing us your wonderful army boy.”

Kihyun broke off into a grin and Hyungwon sent Minhyuk a knowing smile. Sometimes they couldn’t distract Kihyun from Hoseok long enough for it not to hurt, but that was okay. Because sometimes the best way Kihyun handled the pain was bragging about his favorite person in the world instead.

“I can’t believe I’ve never shown you this,” Kihyun murmured as he opened the thin pages of construction paper. The ribbons were barely holding the papers together anymore.

Hyungwon snuggled into Kihyun’s other side. He knew they were in for a long ride but if it would make Kihyun feel better, they would listen for as long as he wanted.

Kihyun began with pictures of their first date, pointing at images of them when they were young and just starting college. Hoseok had blond hair then. He and Kihyun had met through mutual friends and had hit it off really well.

“How long had you been dating for here?” Minhyuk asked, pointing at a picture where Kihyun and Hoseok were laughing in their swim trunks.

“A year, maybe?” Kihyun replied. He smiled softly at the memory and continued, “It was before he decided to enlist. I remember that day.” He turned the next page and smiled. “This is the first letter he wrote me after he left for basic training.”

“To my love, my wonder, my one and only – Kihyun,” Hyungwon read out loud. He snorted. “That’s a mouthful, isn’t it?”

Kihyun blushed and flipped the page over. “We’ve got a lot of nicknames for each other.” He left it at that.

On the next page was a polaroid of Kihyun and Hoseok touching noses and grinning from ear to ear in front of a sunset. It looked like they were camping or somewhere in the wilderness.

“That was the night he told me he was enlisting,” Kihyun whispered faintly. He traced the edge of the picture and smiled. “He had been mentioning dropping out of college and joining the military for a while, you know? And I kept trying to talk him out of it; tell him that maybe it would be better if he focused in school and got a job after graduation. But that dummy didn’t listen to me.”

Hyungwon leaned in and rested his head on Kihyun’s shoulder. “Do you wish he had?”

Kihyun seemed to think for a moment as he looked up towards the ceiling. Minhyuk wondered if he was trying not to cry again. But Kihyun looked back down to the page a couple moments later with a smile on his face and a soft glimmer to his eyes.

“No,” he said surely. “I’m glad he did what he wanted. And we talked with each other about it a lot after that so we were mentally prepared for it all. For him as a soldier and for me as a military significant other. We both knew what we were getting ourselves into,” he said, turning the page.

Minhyuk let out an awed gasp at the pictures on the next page. Kihyun beamed proudly as he gestured to them.

“This is when he graduated basic training,” he said happily. “Longest ten weeks of my life but I was so happy to see him again. He looks so handsome in uniform.”

“They all do,” Minhyuk gawked. He pointed to someone in the back. “Who’s that? He’s cute.”

Hyungwon pulled his head up to give Minhyuk another look because they were here to comfort Kihyun not to check out some random guys in the back of his pictures.

But Kihyun laughed good naturedly and replied, “That’s Hyunwoo. They went to basic training together. He’s the commanding officer of Hoseok’s unit now!”

“So he’s coming back here when Hoseok does too?” Minhyuk grinned at Kihyun’s nod. “You should hook me up.”

“Minhyuk!” Hyungwon protested.

“What?” Minhyuk smiled coyly. “I love me a man in uniform.”

Hyungwon groaned as he laid his head back on Kihyun’s shoulder. “You’re insufferable.”

Kihyun smiled at their antics as he went to turn the page again. Kihyun guessed he hadn’t looked at their scrapbook in a while because he had certainly forgotten what came up on the next page and when he saw it again, he gasped sharply and snapped the book shut. But not before Hyungwon and Minhyuk caught a glimpse.

“Oh my gosh…” Minhyuk muttered, his eyes wide. He turned to Kihyun with a look of amused horror. “Kihyun, were those nudes?!”

“They weren’t!” Kihyun exclaimed quickly, the blush on his cheeks growing furiously. “They’re just some, um, private Snapchats we printed out, okay!”

Hyungwon deadpanned, “You two snapchatted each other nudes? Saucy.”

“They weren’t nudes!”

“Where were his pants then?” Minhyuk asked. He was much too excited to start asking Kihyun questions about this.

“He was wearing shorts!”

“Okay, so where was his shirt?”

“Will you two stop please, they weren’t nudes!”

Hyungwon snorted and let out a low laugh. “Did you message him the classic _‘send nudes’_ or were you two being racy that day.”

“They were _not_ nudes!”

 

 

 

 

The rest of the day played out rather uneventfully. They put on some movies and opened a couple tubs of ice cream and just lounged around, yelling at the screen or at each other. Kihyun ended up falling asleep on the couch so they had lugged him into his bed and left him in that big denim jacket because Minhyuk couldn’t bear to take it off of him.

Feeling that they had done their job, they went back to their car and set out on a drive back to their own shared apartment.

“Hoseok owes us,” Minhyuk said with a laugh. He looked down to the lit screen of his phone. “He owes us big time.”

Hyungwon snorted as he stopped at a red light.  “Well, it wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Definitely not. He’s lucky he could actually kill us or we would’ve told Kihyun already. Not like Kihyun isn't going to kill us anyways for not telling him.” Minhyuk shook his head. “That poor boy just wants to see him why does Hoseok keep stressing him out like this.”

“Hoseok just better come back quickly,” Hyungwon said as the light turned green. “He has to pay off his debts to us.”

Minhyuk smiled knowingly as his phone lit up with another notification. “He’ll pay off those debts soon enough.”

"Yeah, if Kihyun doesn't murder us first."

 

 

 

 

Kihyun was up late the next morning. The sun was shining through his windows once again and warming his face in golden streaks. With a stretch of his arms, Kihyun squinted into the sunlight and heaved a sigh. Hoseok was not here this morning either, but it didn’t feel as bad as yesterday. Today he felt light as he woke up, still wrapped in Hoseok’s old denim jacket. Holding it around himself and imagining that it were Hoseok’s arms was enough to put a smile on his face alone. He got out of bed with a lighter step in his feet as he went to wash up.

“Hm,” he hummed as he went out into his living room. He picked up a dark green cardigan that didn’t belong to him. “Hyungwon left this here yesterday. I should message him.”

So Kihyun took out his phone (noticing that it was nearly noon) and sent Hyungwon a quick message saying that he could come pick up his cardigan any time since Kihyun would be home all day today, cleaning. It was a Sunday and Sundays were Kihyun’s day to clean. He left the cardigan on his bed for safekeeping after Hyungwon replied saying he would pick it up in a little bit.

It was when he was in the middle of wiping down the kitchen counters when he heard his front door unlocking. He figured it was Hyungwon coming in to pick up his cardigan so he went to retrieve the said clothing from his bedroom.

“I have your cardigan!” Kihyun announced as he came back out. He heard the front door lock shut. “It might have an ice cream stain on it so I was going to wash it, but the tag didn’t say if it was dry clean only or not–”

Kihyun’s words cut short when he heard the sound of a heavy bag hit the floor. He blinked down at the cardigan he was focused on because Hyungwon never carried bags that were heavier than a small backpack. He heard a big sigh that belonged to only one person he knew and Kihyun’s heart dropped as he snapped his head up.

The gasp he let out was shaky and unstable as his eyes filled with tears. “No,” he whispered. “No way…”

Because there in the doorway, glowing from the early noon sun was his very own soldier. His very own Shin Hoseok stood there in his freshly tailored uniform, a wide grin on his face as if he hadn’t been away for thirteen months. He stood there so firmly, so confidently as he grinned his million dollar smile at his boyfriend.

Hoseok took off his hat and opened his arms. “Hey there, gorgeous,” he breathed.

Kihyun’s heart beat once, maybe twice, before he was flying across the floor and leaping into the strong arms of his boyfriend. Hoseok caught him so easily, lifted him up into the air and held him tight so easily, it made Kihyun almost feel like he weighed nothing at all in his arms. He wanted nothing more than to stare at Hoseok’s face but with his blurry vision and the tears running down his face, all he could do was bury his nose into Hoseok’s neck and sob how much he missed him over and over again.

“I missed you too, baby,” Hoseok whispered into his ears as he held him tighter than ever. He laughed as Kihyun wrapped his legs around his waist, refusing to let him go any time soon. “Oh, Kihyun, don’t cry, you’re going to make me cry too.”

Kihyun’s sobs slowed down as Hoseok rubbed his back so comfortingly, so warmly. “I’m not letting go,” he hiccupped. “You can bet your sorry ass that I’m not letting you go.” He curled his fingers into Hoseok’s uniform, the feeling of him being physically here in his arms too much for him to handle.

“You baby,” Hoseok said endearingly as he started pressing kisses to the side of Kihyun’s face. “Come on let me see your face. It’s been thirteen months since I last saw it!” he joked.

Slowly but surely, Kihyun lowered his feet onto the ground and pulled his face away from Hoseok’s neck. He was such a mess, he had to be – tears and snot were streaked down his face and he still couldn’t even breathe properly. Hoseok only laughed at him and placed his hat atop of Kihyun’s head affectionately as Kihyun kept wiping at his eyes and hiccupping.

“I missed you so much,” he said, his smile bright. Hoseok looked like his face was about to break from smiling so hard. He stroked Kihyun’s cheeks and breathed, “I dreamed every day about coming home to you and getting to hold you again.”

He held Kihyun’s face in his palms, wiping away his tears with his thumbs and leaned down to give him a firm kiss on the lips. They didn’t need anything more than that. Hoseok was smiling as they kissed, his hands holding Kihyun’s face gently as Kihyun clamped his hands onto the front of his uniform. They hadn’t been able to touch each other for thirteen months and the feelings of just a simple kiss was already sending Kihyun over the edge again.

Hoseok pulled away with a loud laugh as he saw how much wetter Kihyun’s face had become. “Kihyun!” he exclaimed, his chest rumbling with his laughs. “Stop crying, baby, you look so ugly when you cry.”

“Sh-Shut up,” Kihyun sniffed violently, punching Hoseok in the chest. His free hand wiped at his face futilely as he kept crying and his other hand that was still holding onto Hoseok’s clothing unwilling to let go.

Hoseok snickered and grinned as he adjusted his hat on Kihyun’s head. “I’m joking, honey, you know you always look great. Even better in my hat.”

Kihyun’s hiccups began to slow down as Hoseok kissed his cheeks and his hands and wherever he could put his lips. As soon as Kihyun could breathe and form normal sentences again, he asked, “Why didn’t you contact me? I thought you were scheduled to come back in a few weeks!”

“I _was_ ,” Hoseok said with a coquettish smile. His eyes sparkled. “But we were allowed to go home early since everything went so smooth and I wanted to surprise you.”

“Surprise me! I thought something happened to you, asshole! You had me so worried, I didn’t know where you were or if you were hurt–!”

Hoseok gathered Kihyun up into his arms and lifted him up, supporting him with ease as Kihyun wrapped his legs around his waist again. “I know.” He winked. “It was really hard not messaging you about it and keeping it secret. Especially when Minhyuk sent me a picture of you yesterday in this jacket. Oh man, you looked so good, I wanted to message you right there.”

“Hold on, hold on – what do you mean Minhyuk sent you a picture of me in this jacket yesterday? You’ve been answering his messages but not mine?”

Hoseok leaned in and pecked him on the lips. “Cause they’ve been keeping it a secret for me, that’s why.” He began walking to their shared bedroom as Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows. “Minhyuk’s the one who picked me up and dropped me off here today.”

“You’re telling me,” Kihyun said slowly, “that my best friends knew you were coming back early and they didn’t tell me?”

“Yes, that’s the idea.”

Kihyun wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s neck tightly and kissed him. “I’m going to kill them.”

Hoseok hummed and brought their lips together again. “Oh yeah? When are you going to do that?” He closed their bedroom door with a kick of his foot and pressed Kihyun up against it. He kissed him deeper this time and Kihyun relaxed visibly in his arms.

“I’ll kill them tomorrow,” Kihyun murmured against his lips.

“Well, I’m not planning to let you out of my arms for the next twenty four hours.” He stroked Kihyun’s cheek with the back of his hand and licked his lips. “And… you can’t kill them until I repay them for all the times they comforted you in my place.”

Kihyun sighed but he finally broke into a smile. “Okay, that sounds fair.”

“Good.” Hoseok tickled him under his ribs, making him laugh airily. “Now that we have that settled, it’s time to move onto some more important things.”

 

 

 

 

The next morning, Kihyun woke up for the third day in a row with light streaming through his blinds and bothering his eyes until he got up. With a stretch of his arms he reached over and felt the other side of the bed for his boyfriend but shot up when he couldn’t feel anything. His eyes searched frantically around the room for Hoseok. It couldn’t have possibly been a dream, could it?

But the marks on his neck and the soreness in his back was a gentle reminder that it wasn’t a dream and Hoseok really was home. The smell of eggs wafted towards him and Kihyun smiled. Only Hoseok would wake up early after getting home from deployment to make him eggs.

Kihyun found Hoseok in front of the stove, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants slung low on his hips as he cracked a fresh pair of eggs onto the sizzling pan. He turned his head when he noticed Kihyun walk in.

“Morning, gorgeous,” he sang brightly. “You sleep well?”

Kihyun smiled as he shuffled up to Hoseok’s back, embracing him lightly. “Yeah,” he hummed, resting his cheek on Hoseok’s skin. “Why’d you get up so early?”

“To make you breakfast!”

“You just got back after a thirteen month deployment, I should be the one making you breakfast.”

Hoseok turned around, planting a kiss on Kihyun’s forehead. He turned off the stove behind him absentmindedly as he backed Kihyun back onto the island behind him and trapped him between his two arms.

“You’re going to burn the eggs, baby,” Kihyun murmured against Hoseok’s lips.

Hoseok kissed him and smiled. “No I won’t, I turned the stove off.”

“So what,” Kihyun asked, pecking him, “you’re just gonna let the eggs soak up the grease?”

“Only for a bit.” Hoseok straightened up and reached into his sweatpants pocket. “While I give you something, that is.”

Kihyun’s eyebrows shot up as he tried to peek into Hoseok’s curled fist. “You got me something? From where you were deployed?”

Hoseok smiled and shook his head. “No, no. I put in a request months for this months before I deployed and it arrived at the base while I was gone. I only got it yesterday.” He opened his fist and revealed a silver dog tag, identical to the one he wore in uniform. “I got a second dog tag. For you to wear.”

“You… got this for me?” Kihyun breathed, his eyes going wide. “Am I allowed to wear it?”

“Of course.” Hoseok’s hands circled around his neck, already clasping the dog tag around it. “It’s not the one I’m required to wear so of course you can wear it.”

Kihyun looked down at the dog tag around his neck, Hoseok’s name was engraved on it. It was cool against his skin and glinted brightly against the sun.

“Do you like it?” Hoseok asked in a whisper.

Kihyun grinned up at him, his bright sparkling eyes momentarily dazzling Hoseok. He pulled him down for a short kiss that was just sweet enough to linger when they pulled apart. “I love it,” he confirmed happily. “And I’ll wear it all the time.”

Hoseok couldn’t help that fluttery feeling in his chest when he pulled Kihyun into a tight hug and kissed as many spots on his face as he could. After telling Kihyun how much he loved him, Hoseok turned back to the stove and turned it back on, returning to frying his eggs.

“So,” Kihyun said, leaning against the counter, “how’s Hyunwoo been doing?”

“Hyunwoo? He’s been pretty good. Why do you ask?”

Kihyun rested his elbow on the counter, holding his cheek in his palm. “Well, I was showing Minhyuk some pictures and it looked like he was interested in Hyunwoo.”

Hoseok snorted. “Hyunwoo is still as single as he was before we left.”

“You think you could hook them up?”

“Yeah, I’ll hook them up.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be 2k at most lmao  
> also this is my first time posting a kiho fic and writing for mx in general and i would really like some friends in the fandom bc atm i have 0 lol  
> i hope you enjoyed it because i had fun writing it!


End file.
